Dear Aunt Slappy
by Iamnoone2
Summary: A story about a love between an aunt and her nephew, and how the nephew takes it when the aunt passes away. Slappy x Skippy Dot x Skippy. First chapter is only a prologue, the rest will be actual chapters. Incest pairing. Finished
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

From a young age Skippy squirrel had a small unhibited complete obsession with his aunt Slappy. The grey squirrel constantly dwelled in his thoughts, and had since the little brown squirel was merely a 5 year old child. Slappy was the star of Skippy's favourite cartoon and served as Skippy's role model, much to the chagrin of his parents. His mother had a low opinion of her sister, often calling her a psychopathic wretch who only cared about herself, and as a result never invited her over to see her family or her nephew.

So it came as a surprise to Skippy and his frightened mother when Slappy literally burst through the door with a cartoonish bomb in her hand proclaiming Skippy's 8th birthday for all the neighbours who had turned their heads to watch the display to hear. Skippy's mother was furious and was about to send her sister away from her home, and child. But Skippy had the first word, with his shining innocent eyes he thanked his mother for somehow getting his idol to appear at his birthday party and before his mother could correct him ran over to hug Slappy's leg. While under normal circumstances the hug would be returned with an explosion, a mallet whack or a harsh comment Slappy had shocked everyone by picking the excited young squirrel up and wishing him a happy birthday. This moment only served to increase his love and respect for his childhood idol.

Later on when Skippy found out that Slappy was actually his aunt he was beside himself with happiness. He had begged his parents to allow him the opportunity to stay with her on weekends, summers and pretty much anytime he got a break from school. Which only served to infuriate his mother who believed that Skippy should be playing with kids his own age. His father on the other hand believed that his obsession with Slappy was just a phase the child was going through and would grow out of with time. As a result he would often give his son permission to visit his aunt and would often drive him to his aunt's house for these all day visits. At this point in the relationship between the two squirrels it was easy to see how close they were to each other. Slappy, who had never smiled a day in her life was starting to develop a shimmer of happiness in her eyes whenever Skippy came for a visit and Skippy would find himself constantly daydreaming about the misadventures him and his aunt would have the next time they saw each other.

When Skippy turned 13 however, things started to change in their relationship. Skippy started having strange dreams about his aunt, dreams that under normal circumstances would be natural for a child his age to have. Of course these were not normal circumstances, so Skippy tried his best to hide his dreams from his parents, his friends and most of all Aunt Slappy herself.

His perspective on the matter changed once again a year later when he started developing strange quirks around his aunt. The poor squirrel would often sweat during his visits, which were becoming fewer and farther between. His dreams had become less intense but far more passionate and sometimes in class he would absent-mindedly draw pictures of him and Slappy without even realizing what he was doing. He had asked his friend Dot about his problem, without actually mentioning his aunt, and she giggled and said that he was in love.

Needless to say, Skippy was shocked by the development and at first tried to deny his newfound feelings for his Aunt. But his efforts failed once Slappy came over for a surprise visit and Skippy became entranced by her beauty. It was all he could do to restrain himself from taking his aunt in a kiss then and there.

When the squirrel was nearing his 15th birthday he decided to confess his feelings to his aunt, mostly because they were getting too big to hide. During the time that he had been crushing on his aunt he had found no other girls in his school to be attractive to him. He had turned down numerous girls, including Dot, and had been branded as a homosexual at school. Girls still tried asking him out, with some believing that he wasn't homosexual and was 'Just waiting for the right girl'. Those girls were right, but he would never admit it to anyone except the one he loved.

When Skippy did get the courage to walk up to his aunt and tell her how he felt she had merely chuckled and said that she loved him as well. Skippy had obviously taken her words in a different context and delivered an over-excited kiss to her lips. Slappy had tried to protest by pushing the muscular yet still small squirrel off of her but his grip was far too tight. Slappy had eventually surrendered and allowed Skippy's kiss to remain. When the brown squirrel had chosen to break the kiss Slappy had surprisingly found that she had enjoyed it and was dissapointed when it ended despite her resistance. This resulted in the grey squirrel surprising Skippy by asking for a second kiss.

The second became a third, the third became a fourth and the passion continued to increase until the two squirrels found themselves in Slappy's bedroom. They never reached the height of their passion because of a phone ringing in Slappy's kitchen. Slappy had cursed before going into the kitchen and answering the phone, after a short conversation she had called out to Skippy that his mother had wanted him to come home for supper.

At this point in time Slappy and Skippy decided to take their relationship beyond aunt and nephew. They became lovers, sharing intimate moments together and going on private 'dates' in Slappy's house. Skippy would find himself sneaking out to his aunt's house on school days for a couple hours of romance before sneaking back home to get some rest before school started. Skippy's friends had started to tease him on his improved chipper demeanor and started to joke about how he had finally gotten himself a girlfriend. During these conversations two things were certain to happen. #1 Skippy would smile and say that he had the best girl in the world at his side. #2 His friends would ask him questions about the identity of the mystery girl and Skippy would remain secretive about her identity. and #3, Dot would make an excuse and leave to go to the bathroom.

But one day Skippy's happiness disappeared, Slappy had been found dead by a pizza delivery man in her home. The doctors in the hospital had claimed that she had suffered a stroke while watching cartoons and died shortly after. Given her lifestyle nobody was truly surprised at how she died, but it still shocked them nonetheless.

Since Slappy was a high rated cartoon star with a loyal following and near celebrity status she had received a front page eulogy in the city's newspaper after she had died, she had also received mentions in almost every newspaper nationwide. Condolences were sent to the Squirrel's surviving relatives through the internet and Slappy's cartoons were played on repeat on television for a straight week. It was the goodbye that SLappy would've loved to be alive to have seen.

At the time of her death however, Skippy was at a school camping trip with the school baseball team. During the trip he had no access to any electronic device or online communication devices for the entire weekend. So when he got back to his hometown the news hit him in the face like a ton of bricks and he felt ashamed that he hadn't been there for his aunt when she died.

The squirrel sunk into a depression through his guilt over his lover's death and refused to socialize with anyone. His schoolwork had gone undone and his friend's were shoved away as rudely as possible. His behaviour had earned him an in-school suspension and an appointment with the school counsellor two times a week for the rest of the year.

Within two weeks Dot had been the only one who refused to be pushed away by Skippy's anti-social behaviour and had tried to cure him of his depression. Skippy hadn't bathed or groomed himself sinced his aunt's death which just gave people more of a reason to avoid him. Which made the fact that Dot continued to attempt to hang around Skippy incredibly strange...


	2. Skippy needs help

"Please just eat a little." Dot pleaded with her friend as she held up the pistachio nut sandwich that Skippy's mother had made for him that day. The squirrel had presumably abstained from food for at least a couple of days and it was showing on him in a bad way. At this moment he was so skinny and malnourished that his skin had dulled in colour and started to cling to his bones like a rubber band. Skippy had also developed a harsh tremor that caused his body to shake nearly constantly. His mother had tried to get him to eat by offering his favourite foods but it was becomingly pinfully clear that he wasn't eating them.

"I'll eat when I feel like it." Skippy said quietly, almost inaudibly. The forced starvation had not only ravaged his body, it also injured his vocal chords quite a bit. As a result even the smallest sentence, such as the one he had just spoken, was incredibly painful. Dot could hear the raspiness in his voice and gave him a harsh glare that reminded him of his departed aunt, which only served to deepen his already hazardous depression.

"I'll make you eat this, I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair and force feed this sandwich down a funnel into your throat." Dot spoke with a harsh, yet surprisingly quiet, tone of voice that once again reminded him of Slappy. Albeit a younger and gentler Slappy, although it could be that the hunger and lack of hygiene was just started to catch up to him and he was merely imagining these similarities.

"I'll eat when I feel like it." Skippy made the mistake of saying, for after the first word Dot had shoved his pistachio sandwich down his throat and Skippy had unconsciously chewed it when he spoke his sentence. It was probably safe to assume that his nerves had been damaged as well because he didn't appear to respond or feel the food or the hand that had been inside his mouth.

Truth be told, when Skippy thought about how he had spent the last week surrounded by darkness in a small corner in his room without bathing or eating, he was probably lucky to still be alive. Despite the fact that for the past two weeks that was probably not what he wanted, since for the past 14 days straight he had wished he were dead so he could join his lover in wherever it was she had went after her death.

"Please come back Skippy." Dot whispered sadly under her breath to avoid being heard by her newly anorexic friend. Though unfortunately Skippy's sharp ears had been perhaps the only survivor of his vicious attacks on his body and had picked up her saddened words.

"I'm still here Dot, I nver left." Skippy said to his friend, earning him a second glare from his friend, only this time the glare was filled with sadness rather than frustration. Skippy could feel the barrier he placed around his heart after his aunt's death cracking a little every second that glare was pointed at him.

"You know what I mean Skippy, you haven't truly been yourself after your aunt's death. I wouldn't blame you for feeling a little depressed but this is just cruel. Imagine what Slappy's thinking about you right now." Dot spoke, her every word driving into Skippy's heart like a nail. Skippy lifted his head and glared at her with a fury that had until now lay dormant within himself. The fury caused his friend to back away from him slightly in fear and surprise.

"She wouldn't be thinking of anything right now, because she's dead." Skippy said with as much feeling as he could with his damaged vocal chords. He felt a little guilty seeing Dot's hurt face after his outburst, but shrugged it off with the thought that she had deserved it for trying to sympathize with him. He stood up and started to walk away, but found the simple task of walking to be more difficult than he had first believed as his leg fell asleep and he started to fall towards the floor.

His eyesight faded to black before his body slammed against the floor for all of the people enjoying lunch in the cafeteria to see.


	3. Near death experience

Skippy had to take note of the darkness of this place he had found himself in after waking up from his fainting spell in school. It almost seemed like his eyes were still closed and he hadn't yet woken up from his fainting yet. He didn't want to think about that possibily though, since that could mean that he had died, and that he was in the afterlife. The possibility upset him because if the place he was currently in was the afterlife, then he would likely never see his beloved aunt again.

"Excuse me little girl, have you Skippy anywhere?" A startlingly familiar voice asked from behind him while to interrupt his depressive thoughts. Skippy only stared at the ground without acknowledging the person who had snuck up behind him. He assumed that the person was just a haluccination his mind had created to distract him before he woke up from his 'dream'.

"Didn't you hear me little girl, I was just asking you if you'd seen my darling Skippy around here somewhere. I'm using darling, a phrase which I despise, to drive the point home that I wish to see him. So could you please tell me where he is?" The unseen person asked once again, at this point Skippy was feeling more than a little irritated at the unknown person who was interrupting his thoughts. So he turned around with the intention of telling the person to leave him alone, but stopped when his eyes peered upon the person's luscious grey fur mere centimetres away from his face. His eyes widened as he realized how familiar the fur looked and felt as it tickled his nose.

"Good to see you too Skippy." Aunt Slappy said with a chuckled at her nephew/lover, who appeared to be intoxicated with her chest.

"But my face is up here, so if you want to talk it might be agood idea to look up. Unless you want to get a lump on the head from my mallet for being a pervert." Aunt Slappy said with her voice that while devoid of actual malice spoke with enough firmness and seriousness to make Skippy take a step away from his aunt and look up to converse with her.

"Am I dead?" Skippy asked with an innocent expression that seemed out of place for the question being asked. Despite him and Slappy's affair, the teenage squirrel had somehow managed to retain his child-like innocence throughout the years. Which was actually one of the reasons that Slappy adored him as she did. The fact that Skippy was ravaging his body as he did through fasting and reclusion only served to prove his innocence, in the sense that it was reminescent of a young child throwing a temper tantrum. Albeit a longer and more destructive temper tantrum.

"Of course not Skippy, you're merely having a near-death experience. Which essentially means I was sent down from heaven to pound a revelation into your thick skull." Aunt Slappy explained with a slight knock on Skippy's head. Skippy couldn't help but grin at the fact that he had been temporarily reunited with his deceased lover.

"So Skippy, I understand that you've been going through some kind of unhealthy depression since my passing." Aunt Slappy said as she sat down on a couch that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Skippy sighed and looked down at his feet as if he were embarassed about talking about his problems over his aunt's death with his aunt. He nodded his head in answer to his aunt's question, earning him a nod in return.

"I see, well come on and sit down and we'll talk about this little problem in a little more detail." His aunt said as she patted her hand down on the cushion beside her to imply that she wanted Skippy to sit down beside her. Skippy happily obliged and quickly took his place on the couch beside his aunt.

"I understand why you would be depressed Skippy, I mean you did lose me of all people, but try not to let your depression reach such disastrous heights. We will be together again Skippy but for now..."

"When will that be?" Skippy asked, then mentally cursing himself for asking such a stupid question in which he already knew the answer.

"When you die of course, which is relevant actually. For me it will seem like about 2 years will pass before your death. To you it will seem much longer, about 70 years. Which means that if you continue on like you are you will suffer for 70 years and i'll suffer watching you for 2 years." Slappy explained to her nephew, who stared down at his feet in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"I know Aunt Slappy, but I can't help it. If it were anyone else but you who had died I wouldn't be like this, if only because i'd have you to comfort me." Skippy explained, depression hidden beneath the embarrassment of talking to his aunt about his feelings. When Slappy was alive she'd often playfully dismiss Skippy's, and pretty much anybody elses, feelings and emotions as feminine and useless. Which made Slappy's counselling session with him quite ironic.

"Well Skippy, I guess the best thing for you to do is receive comfort from someone else. Like that Dot girl who's always hanging around you. Jees that girl's clingier than a vine." Slappy said with a chuckle at her last few words, Skippy only stared up at her with confusion.

"Dot? I'm not too sure about that Aunt Slappy, I mean she's nice and everything, but.."

"But what Skippy, you just said she was nice and she must care for you since she's still hanging around with you and trying to cheer you up. I love you Skippy, but you small like crap and look even worse." Slappy stated quite bluntly causing Skippy to look down at his feet once again, Slappy sighed at this pathetic gesture and put her arm around him to show that she had meant him no harm.

"I didn't mean it Skippy, but even you have to admit that you've let yourself go down hill. It's all for nothing really, like I said we will be reunited eventually so Dot could be seen as a temporary replacement. Kinda like that one song from that one album by that one band.."

"The whore the cook and the mother by my dying bride?" Skippy asked with a youthful enthusiasm at the possibility of guessing the right song and hopefully impressing his lover. Slappy smiled at him and patted his head, earning a contented smile from her nephew.

"Yes that's the one, it talks about polygamy right? As well as moving on from a relationship once the relationship ends. Which is kind of what you have to do, temporarily of course, with someone else. Someone like Dot." Slappy explained once again, Skippy then looked up at his Aunt with a few tears in his eyes and then asked with a painfully sad voice.

"But will I ever see you again?" Skippy asked, causing Slappy to embrace him in a warm hug.

"Of course you will, like I said earlier when you die and go to heaven we'll be reunited. But of course, now it's time for you to leave." Slappy said in a comforting voice as she released Skippy from her hug and started to walk away, much to the disapointment of the brown squirrel who continued to stare at Slappy with a confused stare.

"Go, what do you mean?" Skippy asked, Slappy merely chuckled as she coninued walking out of the border of the black landscape.

"Slappy come back I..."

"He's waking up!" Dot's voice screamed as Skippy opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed with his parents and Dot looking over him.


	4. Confession part 1

"How could you do that to me?" Do asked with an expression and tone of voice that Skippy assumed represented a hidden fury and rage at the fact that Skippy was currently in the hospital due to his maltreatment of his body. The hospital had assigned a nurse to attend to Skippy's recovery by means of food and exercise, and that nurse was presently waiting in the corner after being, quite literally, scared away by Dot. The cartoon girl was presently performing the nurse's assigned duty and was feeding Skippy a lunch of lukewarm tomato soup since the hospital had believed that lacked the strength in his condition to eat solid food.

"Do what? The hospital stay is being paid for by the studio so you and my parents won't have to.." Skippy started to explain before being cut off by Dot covering his mouth with her hand.

"You know what I mean, how could you get me and your parents so worried. I never knew Slappy so her death didn't really affect me that much but when you started starving yourself I became worried, and so did you're parents. I mean, do you really think that you're mother could handle two deaths in the family in one month?" Dot asked as Skippy silently ate his tomato soup, he had to admit that Dot was correct in almost everything she had said, except for one minor detial that the squirrel believed he had to correct.

"My mother didn't care about Slappy, so why would she be upset over her passing?" Skippy spoke, causing Dot's eyes to fill up with a rage that made Skippy regret his comment and shrink a little deeper into his bed.

"You really must have been blind not to see what her death did to your mother Skippy. I'm actually surprised that you didn't hear her crying. Wait, you know what, i'm not surprised, you wanna know why?" Dot asked, apparently using all of her self control to keep herself from screaming at the brown squirrel. Skippy shook his head with his eyes wide in fear at what his best friend was about to say next.

"It's because you're so selfish that you wouldn't comfort you're own mother after her sister had died, she was your aunt Skippy, but she wasn't you're sister. You could never understand the bond that they shared, and frankly I..."

"No, you don't understand!" Skippy spoke with as much of a shout as he could as he sat up a little straighter in his bed and glared at his friend with a weakened fury. Dot's eyes lit up again to match the furiosity of Skippy's eyes.

"Then tell me! I know you and your Aunt were close but.."

"You still don't get it!" Skippy screamed raspily to interrupt Dot, who sneered at him.

"Then tell me and get it over with, how bad can it..."

"We were lovers." Skippy said with a defiant look in his eyes as both the nurse and Dot gasped at the revelation. The room went silent after the gasp and the only sounds that were heard were the sounds of Skippy's quiet breathing and the quiet snoring of the other patient in the room. Finally, after a few minutes Dot broke the silence.

"What?"

_To be continued..._


	5. Confession pt 2The end

"So, you two were..."

"Lovers? Yes, for quite awhile before she died." Skippy said with a nervous smile on his face as Dot continued to stare at him as though she was in shock. Skippy didn't want to think less of his friend for not being able to handle his confesssion, due to the fact that if he were in her position at that moment he would be just as shocked.

"With your Aunt?" Dot asked again with her mouth still hanging open wide enough to catch flies, Skippy sighed and nodded.

"But..That's kind of.."

"Yeah I know, i'm going to hell for it. But that's fine cause apparently she's already there waiting for me." Skippy said quietly with a slight smile on his face that contradicted his grim words, Dot continued with her blank stare and her mouth held open. Skippy sighed and with a bit of effort reached his hand out and gently pushed her chin up to close her gaping mouth.

"Are you gonna say something, or just continue with that blank stare." Skippy said simply as Dot ironically continued to stare at him, Skippy then sighed and started to close his eyes in hopes to fall into a state of slumber and avoid his now silent friend. With luck he might be able to have a second encounter with his departed aunt.

"So..does that mean you're single." Dot asked nervously as Skippy's eyes bolted open from the beginnings of sleep. Dot stared at him sheepishly with a smile on her face at Skippy's confusion.

"What?" Skippy said with a confused expression at what Dot had just said, unable to comprehend that Dot was quite possibly asking to date him despite the fact that he had just moments ago told her his biggest and most taboo secret.

"You heard me, are you single? 'Cause if you are I know a great place downstairs where we can go if you start feelings better." Dot said with a surprising cheerfulness that cause Skippy to slip into an even larger state of shock.

"So..you would..."

"Yes, of course I would. I mean, it wasn't too long ago that I was in a relationship with Yakko and..." Dot started to say before being interrupted by Skippy.

"Hold on, you and Yakko were..."

"Lovers yes, but you really don't have the right to judge me about that." Dot said with a mirk as Skippy's confused expression turned into a smile.

"Well then, maybe I should call you Elektra intsead of Dot from now on." Skippy said with a chuckle as Dot gave him a blank stare.

"What?" Dot asked, Skippy stopped chuckling and sighed.

"It's nothing, just something I read in psychology class." Skippy said with a sigh, Dot then smiled and took Skippy's hand in her own, causing SKippy to grin as well at the sight of her smiling face.

"So, should we seal it with a kiss?" Dot asked with a hopeful expression, Skippy chuckled slightly and answered her question by leaning his body, causing his face to grow closer to his friend's face. Dot then gleefully followed and started leaning as well. It was truly a magical moment signifying the beginning of a new and wonderful relationship between the two cartoon characters.

But before their lips could meet an anvil fell, seemingly from the sky, directly between them. Causing the two of them to gasp.

"What was that?" The two said in surprise at the gag that interrupted their first kiss.

"Now that's comedy." Slappy said with a smile in a corner of the room unbeknowst to the newly formed couple.


End file.
